I Care For You
by LordLenne
Summary: Ness' birthday arrives, but no one even knows the day. Only Lucas does. NessXLucas oneshot.


**Lenne**: Yo. June 5th, the Earthbound (US) anniversary! And for that, I made a one-shot for Ness, of his birthday, just like I did for Lucas. And super sorry about less detail and for the shortness, this was made out of rush since I was scheduling plans for my summer PLUS I'm having bad life situations. Don't worry, I still plan to make those other fics during summer, I just want to have my fun though.

There's no age change, other than Ness being +1'd in this story for obvious reason. (Ness = 14 now to 15)

* * *

><p>June 5th. Today is my birthday. I was excited to wake up. I was eager to see who cared to give me cheers for the day of my birth.<p>

When I sat up in my bed, my psychic roommate was already gone. He probably went to get breakfast first, I thought. After changing into my normal clothes, I hurried on over to the cafeteria. At this time, I know some people were going to congratulate me just as I enter.

But I was wrong.

When I entered, they didn't care. They only continued their breakfast. I was even in the sight of Zelda and Peach, the nicest ladies of the Smashers, but all they said was "Good morning, Ness."

Didn't they know? I thought everyone knew. Well, mostly everyone. I wanted to stab some people, specifically Wolf for the usual "Hey, runt." I'm not a runt, I'm already a teen.

I kept the cold thoughts in mind as I walked to my usual table with Lucas, Toon Link, Red, Kirby, and Meta Knight. All they said was salutations. Even Lucas.

Was I supposed to feel loneliness and sadness now? Or, was I supposed to wait? I didn't want to tell them it was my birthday. I hoped for a surprise party instead, but I still kept doubt.

"Poy!" cried Kirby. He directed it at Lucas. The pink ball grabbed his tray and walked over to Lucas' side. He looked at him happily, and Lucas gave him a nod. Then, Kirby walked away. I wonder what that was for. Maybe it was a scheduled plan? For my surprise party?

Breakfast continued. I was left alone, poking the cereal in my bowl. Lucas was still at my side, even after he was finished. He subtly smiled watching me finish my food slowly. When I returned from putting my tray away, Lucas grabbed my arm.

"Let's go play," he said.

I nodded. It was better than sulking.

* * *

><p>Time passed by on this day. All I did was play with Lucas, soccer with some of the others, swimming afternoon, and then a movie night in the auditorium at 6 o' clock. And during the movie, Lucas wasn't with me. He didn't show up for some reason. Neither did Kirby. I was left alone with the rest of my friends, and everyone else that didn't know about my special day.<p>

After the movie ended, everyone exited the auditorium talking about the movie, with me being the last in the room. I was left alone in the slightly lit room. Even Master and Crazy Hand were gone. They didn't even care too.

I considered my fifteenth year to be my worst birthday. If this was to continue from the Smash team, I'd hate to see my sixteenth birthday.

I sat, staring at the ceiling, wondering what to do now. I could just let this day pass, without getting any wish or gift from anyone. Then I could just cry in my pillow.

Having those thoughts, I wanted to cry now. In fact, I did, but just one tear dropped from my left eye. I wanted more. I wanted to cry more and let out this depression…for just more depression.

_Poyo_.

I felt like stabbing myself. Become like one of those emo guys that are on the internet.

_Poyo._

No one cared for me. No one will.

_Poyo!_

I opened my eyes and looked on my left. Kirby was standing there, holding onto my left arm. Was he going to tell me "happy birthday"? I doubt it. Then he gave me a small piece of folded paper. I opened it. It had red words, saying,

"_Come back to our room at 8 PM. Don't eat dinner at the cafeteria. –Lucas"_

I looked at Kirby, who smiled at me. He waved at me, saying goodbye, and waddled off.

I reread the paper. Lucas did something for me, I just know it. I looked at my Mr. Saturn watch. It said 7:50. I sprang out of my seat and hurried to the aisle, and went to the exit. I rush-walked to the dormitory area, passing by Brawlers whom I didn't respond to their salutations. I reached my room just at 7:58, and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds before the door opened into my slightly lit bedroom. No one was in sight when the door opened, until I walked in and saw Lucas hiding behind the door.

"Hi Ness," he whispered.

"Hi..." I weakly responded. He closed the door and put his arm around my back. He walked forward, telling me to keep going for a bit. I was stopped when I was close to a small table that was about five inches away from the edge of my bed. On the white table were three covered dishes, with one of them being larger than the similar sized two. Then Lucas pulled a plastic cup and a soda bottle from under the table.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your dinner," Lucas said. He finished pouring the drink and set it next to one of the covered dishes. He pulled the specific one up, and revealed a plate of heaven. It had my favorite food of all.

"S-Steak…"

"Mm-hm. Sit." I hurried up onto my bed and put my legs under the table. A fork and knife was already laid in the plate, and I grabbed them quickly. I cut a piece before Lucas could sit down with me, and enjoyed the moment of paradise my mouth was in.

"Tastes…delicious!" I was appalled, due to the fact the hotness, the texture, the taste, and the love put in was _exactly _how my mom makes it. "Thanks so much Lucas!"

"I'm glad you like it," Lucas happily said.

"Did you make this?" I asked, after taking a second bite.

"I…kind of. I had Kirby's help."

Kirby. I had to thank him too. I continued eating, while watching Lucas pull up the second similar sized dish up to him. I asked him what it was.

"It's my dinner, sorry. I didn't get to eat because I was busy…making this. But Kirby made this for me before I left with your food." He unveiled his dinner, which were two omelets with some ketchup on it. "Do you mind me eating with you?"

"Of course not." I scooted over a bit, giving Lucas some seating room. He fit in and started to eat. Throughout our dining, everything was silent. I didn't talk, because I was still gloomy over the fact that no one else knew me so well.

"How'd…you know it was my birthday?" I asked out of the blue. Just in time, Lucas finished eating so the awkwardness wouldn't affect him. He looked at me, slightly guilty.

"I read your mind," he said.

"Telepathy?"

"Yeah. You were napping one time in the past so I went into your thoughts." Silence filled the gap again. Then Lucas moved his head away. "You're not mad…right?"

"I'm not mad." I smiled when he turned his head back at me. "I'm…glad."

Lucas smiled back at me, and then exited his seat. He walked around the table and put our two finished dishes away on the floor. He pushed the last and larger one in front of me.

"I bet you know what this is," he said. It was obvious, if he was the only one (other than Kirby) that cared for me. The item was revealed to be a blue and white iced cake. The red words on it were "_Happy Birthday Ness_".

I looked at it in awe. The cake looked normally fancy, and not cheap with so little frosting like Pit or Ike makes. The amount of effort told me to really appreciate Lucas (and Kirby).

Lucas poked his two fingers together. "I would have made it smaller just for you, but then I found out not even our friends really know about your birthday so…"

"It's okay." I exited my seat and stood next to him. "It's really great. I love it."

"…" Lucas hung his head a bit. I could see some pink on his face. I eased him by putting my arm around him. But that made him feel more awkward, and pinker.

"Ness…" he whispered. "I'm really sorry that no one wished you happy birthday. It just…sickens me that no one cares for a great guy like you."

The compliment made me feel fuzzy. I took it all in before I replied. "It's okay, Lucas. I'm just happy that _you_ care for me."

I stared at the cake, still thinking about how Lucas and Kirby made it just for me. I was suddenly stopped when Lucas exited my arm and put his face in front of me. My eyes opened when his lips were lightly pressing mine. In the millisecond before he pulled away, water started to leak from his eyes. Why was he crying…?

He put his head on my shoulder with arms around me. "I-I'm sorry Ness…I j-just…" His sniff halted his thoughts. I pushed him up back to my height. He stared at me, in fear, and embarrassment. I erased it all when I gave back the gentle kiss. I held his body to be close to mine, so we could feel each other's warmth. He kept crying, but his sniffing stopped. He pulled away to get air and sniff up his runny nose. He hugged me again, this time our heads were close.

"Ness…I care for you. I really do. I l…l-love you."

I said nothing after his confession. He knew how I felt after seeing my smile. I led him to sit with me, and this time, close as possible. He put his head on me with my right arm wrapped around him. I sat still, comforting him. Nothing else was heard in the room other than Lucas' decreasing sniffs. When he finally calmed down, he sat up, looking at me. I gave him another kiss, to thank him again. I expected more crying, but it was just another piece of peace from him.

"Let's go eat that cake now, okay?" I went up to the table and legs under first, grabbing my fork. Lucas followed right after. Both of us impaled the cake, knowing that cutting it would just be worthless if it was only for the two of us. In every bite, I was reminded of the love Lucas gave to me. I wanted to enjoy more of the sweet chocolate taste next to him. Surprisingly, half of the cake was gone within minutes, and both of us were already full of sugar. I licked the icing off my lips and looked at my friend, who was staring at the cake. Then, he looked at me and grinned shyly. I put my arm around him once again.

"Lucas," I whispered. He made sure his ears were prepared for what I was going to say.

"I'm really grateful to have you in my life. _You_ are the best gift I could ever have."

One more kiss made him start to cry again. I sat with him under the night, not caring about anything else in the world, but Lucas.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenne<strong>: Hope ya liked~ R/R! But please don't say "this feels rushed" because I KNOW it feels rushed (as stated before story) :/ .


End file.
